


Blue

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Scary Stories to Tell No One [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Horror, Other, tw: drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: Prompt: Blue





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for a 100 word fiction contest. It has never been published until now.

The water stung my eyes, as did the sunlight filtering through the ice that ensnared me.  I had always viewed ice as hard and unyielding, with a distinct lack of color.  Though it was not often I thought of it at all, until now.

So as I strained to look for any sign of movement in hopes that someone might be near enough to help, I was struck by how blue it all was.  Perhaps it was just the reflection of the sky, but it surprised me.  As my lungs finally seized, I smiled.  My tomb would be crystalline blue.


End file.
